


Healing Grace

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 7x17 The Born-Again Identity</p><p>Gabriel comes to Castiel in the psych ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



It was during one of his more lucid moments that Castiel realized the vision of Gabriel was real. Somehow the archangel was alive and sitting beside Castiel on the bed, his eyes soft and full of concern. 

Castiel turned his head into Gabriel’s thigh, unable to stop the sob from escaping. Gabriel ran his hand over Castiel’s hair, crooning softly. 

“I can help with Luci, little brother but I need your consent.” 

“Anything, Gabriel, please.” 

Castiel was beyond being ashamed of begging. He’d thought he would be able to conquer Sam’s hallucinations but it turned out to be far worse. Sam hadn’t been suffering the torment of his memories. Somehow, probably because Sam had been his vessel, Lucifer had created a link between the two of them. When Castiel transferred Sam’s memories he’d also transferred the link to himself. 

Gabriel stretched out beside him on the narrow hospital bed, a snap of his fingers removing their clothes. Then Castiel was surrounded by the warmth of Gabriel’s wings as Gabriel spooned up behind him. 

Castiel gasped as he felt Gabriel’s fingers sliding between his buttocks. He spread his legs, giving Gabriel better access. As Gabriel gently opened him up, Castiel felt himself growing hard, Lucifer’s mocking receding to the back of his mind. 

By the time Gabriel pushed inside him, Castiel was fully in the moment, feeling the pleasure surge through him. He pushed back, needing to feel more of Gabriel. Gabriel leaned over kiss him even as he started moving. 

Castiel cried out, loving the feel of being stretched opened, and how the pleasure kept Lucifer to the edge of his mind. 

Gabriel pounded into him hard, showing no mercy as he drove Castiel to his first orgasm. Even as Castiel came, he felt Gabriel spilling inside him, could feel Gabriel’s knot swelling and tying them together. 

Gabriel didn’t give him time to recover, his cock still thrusting into him, pushing his knot deeper inside to bind the two of them together. Before Castiel could even think of coming again, he felt Gabriel climax again. 

This time Castiel could sense what Gabriel was doing. He gathered up the slender threads of Grace and wove them through his own tattered remains, the edges shredded first by the Leviathans and then by Lucifer’s games. 

He rocked back into Gabriel, the archangel still moving inside him, gentler this time. Castiel sighed, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Gabriel, as he soaked up the feeling of his brother here and alive, the feathers of his wings soft against Castiel’s skin. 

His second orgasm was just as powerful as the first, Gabriel joining him in it, spilling semen and Grace inside Castiel. 

After the first few hours, Castiel lost track of time, his world centering on Gabriel around and inside him. He was full of Gabriel’s seed and Grace, his own Grace growing stronger and stronger as he mended it with Gabriel’s gift. 

He thought he heard a distant cry of outrage when he felt Lucifer’s connection snap within him. Gabriel kissed Castiel’s shoulder, sighing as he collapsed against Castiel. 

His knot was still buried inside Castiel and would be for a little while yet. 

For the first time in a long while Castiel felt whole and himself. 

Together he and Gabriel would find the Winchesters and stop the Leviathans once and for all.


End file.
